The Faces of Rose
by iloveshadamy
Summary: When Shadow is forced to manipulate Amy Rose into being an accomplice in a huge crime, he knows it'll be easy. But Amy, who has multiple personalities, thinks Shadow is there to help her become normal again, the tables start turning. With Rouge's patience wearing out, Amy's issue getting worse, and the due date for the crime coming close, Shadow has to figure out what's important.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I wanted to start something new once more. There is this old school movie made back in the 50's that I adore so much, it's called The Three Faces of Eve. It's a TRUE story about a woman with Multiple Personality Disorder. There were three different sides to her. In real life, this woman actually had TWENTY. I've been fascinated with this whole story and always wanted to base something off of it. So why not a Sonic fanfic? It is truly remarkable what happened to Eve (who in real life is named Chris Sizemore) and I wanted to share it in another way. **

**Now, the only thing related between these two stories is the fact I have given the character of Amy Rose the disorder. All the antics, events, settings, characters...definitely not in the story. Haha. **

**So, enjoy! And I hope you get the chance to watch this amazing film.**

**Warning: A bit of OOCness that I will try to fix in later chapters.**

**Enjoy my humorous attempt to be serious.**

* * *

Amy Rose lived a plain life.

Or, as it appeared to be.

The pink hedgehog would wake up at 8 o'clock in the morning every day. She would eat her cereal, or occasionally pancakes if she was feeling a bit on the dangerous side.

She would brush her teeth so by the time she got out of the shower, she could drink or eat whatever she pleased without the toothpaste messing up the taste. She would brush the tangles out of her pink quills, throw on her red dress, and pull her little red boots up her legs.

She would bask in the sunlight while reading a beauty magazine, shaking her head and smiling at the models she saw. 11 o'clock would roam around, so she'd prepare a sandwich for her lunch.

Or occasionally a hamburger if she was feeling a bit on the dangerous side.

Amy Rose woke up alone. She ate alone. She read alone. One might say she was...

Lonely.

But that word seemed quite bland. She was apart. Unattended. Solitary.

Up until noontime.

At 12 o'clock, Miss Rose left her one bedroom apartment and trotted down the stairs. Before she stepped off the final step, she waved to the landscaper who was watering the...

Well, yes, that's right. The land.

The landscaper always treated the grass around Miss Rose's apartment complex as if it were his wife. He was very tender with it.

"Good afta'noon, princess!" he called, turning off his weed whacker.

"Grass boy," Amy put her hands on her slender hips. "Oh, sweet grass boy. Will thou protect thy kingdom while I'm away on the quest?"

The two started laughing. "Yes, milady." The landscaper shook his head.

The passer-byers around Amy's tiny establishment would think these two were a couple of nut-cases. They always exchanged a few sentences to each other from different time periods depending on which day of the week it was.

Today was Medieval Monday.

The unknowingly lovely Amy Rose gave a goodbye wave to the landscaper as her daily taxi ride came to a stop by the sidewalk in front of her.

As she crawled into the backseat, she looked out the window at the landscaper. He began whacking the weeds with his weed whacker once more, sweat dropping down his tanned skin.

All these years of exchanging conversations to this middle aged man, she never knew what his name was. It could come in handy one day.

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog was leaning against a wall, checking out the pretty young lasses that would gallop across his crimson eyes. Most of them would look at him and blush, others would avoid him and run the other way.

None of them would ever speak to him. Intimidation oozed about him.

He was the type of attractive that would make those young girls look at him for a second and wonder what it's like to be in a relationship with him.

Shadow never wanted one.

The ebony hedgehog might be what you call...

Lonely.

But as established before, lonely is a bland word. He was unattended. Isolated. Left.

He let out a sigh and shut his eyes.

He did the same thing every afternoon, just stand against the wall with two huge shopping outlets to the right and left of him. Waiting. Just waiting for someone to talk to him. A female in particular.

No, Shadow didn't want a relationship.

He was seeking for an accomplice. An attractive one.

A sharp pain suddenly stabbed his foot. With his eyes now popped wide open, they focused on a pink hedgehog with two hands covering her mouth, giving her an innocent look. But her emerald eyes were hard as stone.

No words escaped the male's mouth as he looked her up and down, forgetting the fact that she was the one who just stepped on his foot. He couldn't imagine why it hurt so bad, noting how slender she was. Until his eyes stopped to see she was wearing black heels with spikes all around them.

Damn black heels with spikes all around them.

Besides the angelic face and the pinkness, the female hedgehog screamed danger with her tight black pants and tube top.

She must have had pancakes and a hamburger today.

"I would apologize to you," her voice was extremely vixen-like. Shadow's outer cool-guy appearance wasn't affected, but his inside was melting. "But having your foot extended in people's way is idiotic."

He gave her a smirk.

His boss will be so pleased he found his accomplice.

"Well, ma'am," the smirk didn't leave him as he stood up straight. His instructions were very simple, to manipulate. So a-manipulating he a-went. "Maybe I'm trying to find some danger."

* * *

The Amy Rose who ate cereal and sandwiches, who wore an conservative old red dress would have been deeply attracted and swooned by this black knight who hung out by shopping malls to attract young females into becoming accomplices to a huge crime.

But the pancake eating Amy Rose who donned a tight black outfit? Nah. She's seen better.

Well...

She always lied to herself.

His cool facade started to make her head hurt. "Don't look at me like that," she muttered as she held her head in her hands.

The ebony one rolled his eyes. "How do you know I'm looking at you if you aren't looking at me?"

His deep and husky voice sent a shiver down her spine.

Damn deep and husky voice.

Slowly, she stood up as straight as he was and looked into his eyes. "I know things."

He smirked once more. "Looks like you know things pretty well."

"Why are you even trying to make small talk with me?" she placed her hands on her hips. "I almost broke your foot."

"The key word is 'almost'."

The confidence in his stance, the sarcastic voice, and roughly attractive appearance made her angry. "Well you're just lucky I didn't almost break my damn heels."

"About those damn heels," the black hedgehog smirk grew wider. "Are you a..."

* * *

"...Prostitute?"

Round of applause for Shadow the Hedgehog, calling an angry woman a prostitute.

He didn't quite see the harm in it. He wanted to make sure that this lovely young hedgehog had a clean state before he could bring her back to Eggman. One of the important rules he gave him was to make sure she wasn't a prostitute.

Shadow felt a sweat drop as the girl's breathing became short and her emerald eyes looked like wild green fires. He closed his eyes and calmly waited for the hand he was sure to feel slap him across the face. When he felt nothing, he slowly opened his eyes and saw her down on her knees, her eyes filling up with water.

Oh, no.

Please, no.

She was about to cry. Tears scared him. They caused scenes, uncomfortable circumstances, made scenes, made pretty girls ugly, and above all, showed emotion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Shadow quickly knelt down in front of her. "Look, I'm...sorry."

She slowly looked up from the sidewalk and into his eyes. He almost let out a gasp as he saw that her hard emerald eyes were now looking like soft green leaves. A small smile slowly crept across her lips.

"Hi," a soft, almost shy voice came out of them, nothing like the one that filled his ears before. "I'm Amy. I think she's a prostitute, too. But I'm not really sure."

Shadow blinked.

Once, twice. A third time.

During this little encounter, a group of shoppers had gathered to watch the show. He gave them all a glare that sent them on their merry way.

Eggman also had another rule.

Make sure she wasn't crazy.

* * *

**I know this was a bit short, but I wanted it to get off to a start. There's a bit of ShadowxRouge and RougexKnuckles in later chapters. And more description for sure. Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far, everyone! This chapter is a bit short, too. But I'm trying here. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Rouge the Bat sighed out of boredom as she wanted for her partner in crime (literally) to return to her with the bait. Or, 'accomplice', as her boss and Shadow called it.

She had a feeling today would be the day he'd come back to the forest with a girl for once. He hadn't had luck in the beginning of the week, which surprised her immensely. Her partner, as you know, was attractive and charming when he wished to be.

Rouge absentmindedly played around with her white glove.

Where in the world was he?

She sighed once more. She had been waiting alone in this forest for hours waiting for him. She would be what you would call...

Lonely.

Yes, but as we have established with the hedgehogs before, lonely is quite bland. She was desolate. Reclusive.

Companion-less.

A snap of a twig quickly brought her attention away from the glove to see the black male hedgehog carrying an unconscious pink hedgehog over his shoulder. He placed her down, and looked at Rouge as if he was lost.

"What's wrong with you?" Rouge crossed her arms over her chest. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

Shadow shook his head. "I found...her."

"Yes, I can see that."

"She's..."

"What?" Rouge eyed him suspiciously, and then looked down to scan her outfit. She saw the black heels. "Oh, no. Shadow, why did you bring back a prostitute?"

"She's not a-...Well, she might be. Part of her isn't."

The albino bat raised an eyebrow. "What in heaven's name are you talking about, Shadow?"

Shadow opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. And then he opened it again. "I think she has multiple personalities."

"Shadow, no!" Rouge put both of her hands on his shoulders. "I know this wasn't part of Eggman's rules, but she's not suppose to be pregnant! Can you imagine a pregnant woman being the bait? She's going to die as it is, I don't want to take two lives. I mean-"

"Rouge," Shadow put his hands on top of hers and removed them from his shoulders while rolling his eyes. "That isn't what I meant. She's not pregnant. I think she has a mental illness. It's like she's two different people all stuck in one."

Rouge blinked once. Twice.

And, a third time.

"So what you're saying is," she looked down at the knocked-out hedgehog. "You brought me back a crazy girl with split personalities, who may or may not be a prostitute, and there's no doubt in my mind that she's going to mess up the plans to get _me _my emeralds?"

"Can we rule out the prostitute thing? And you don't even know exactly what kind of crime we're doing."

"You're not understanding me," she put her hands on her hips. "If this girl ruins our plans, you're going to be done for. Along with me, your career, and everything you stand for."

Shadow's eyes narrowed, which always caused the bat to shiver a bit. "Look, before you start assuming things, you should give me a chance to tell you what you need to know."

"I think you said quite enough," the stubborn bat replied.

He ignored her. "There's one side of her that reminds me of you. Bitchy, dangerous, and has a lack of emotion."

"You need to learn how to talk to a girl, Shadow."

"That side of her would work extremely well. But then there's this other side of her...emotional, optimistic, and a bit on the naive side. That would mess us up for sure."

"Wouldn't that actually work out better than the apparent hedgehog version of me?"

"You'd be surprised, my dear," Rouge rolled her eyes. Whenever Shadow said 'dear', he was using it as a synonym for 'idiot'. "The 'sweeter' version of Amy Rose-"

"You know _her name_?" Rouge threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "You never, ever ask the bait what their name is."

"And why not?" Shadow glared at her.

"Because then you'll get attached. Just like she's a puppy. Just watch; the week we are going to have her for, you're going to get so involved with her that you won't be able to go through with the plan of having her get killed."

"Killed?"

"Yeah, you heard me."

Shadow looked in disbelief at his partner. She was diabolical. Attractive, but diabolical. He then took his eyes off of the angry bat to the sleeping Amy Rose, and then back up at her. "I don't care if she gets killed."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it. I'm flying over to the cave, you can go by yourself," Rouge turned her back, and then looked over her shoulder. "And take your precious _Amy Rose _with you."

The ebony hedgehog watched with hard crimson eyes as the albino bat flapped her wings and took off to the cave Eggman found for them while he was off far away in his lab working on some sort of scheme he wasn't even quite sure about yet.

Rouge didn't even let him tell her the danger of the bait's sweet side.

* * *

Amy Rose opened her eyes to a very unfamiliar place. Darkness. That's all that was around her. Darkness, darkness, darkness. With just flickering light coming from a fire.

Her head was aching, too.

Now, it was hard for her not to freak out, for waking up in an unknown place. But she assumed that one of her other personalities probably did something to bring her here.

That crazy pancake eater was always doing stunts like this.

"Good afternoon," a voice came from behind her. Amy gasped as a stunning bat appeared by the flames. She didn't look too happy. "Sleep well?"

"Uhm," Amy laughed nervously. "I, uh-"

"Listen," the bat glared at her. "Do you know where you are? I know about your split personalities."

Amy blushed heavily. "How do you know?"

"Shadow, your _boyfriend, _told me."

Boyfriend?

"Boyfriend?" Amy blinked. "I don't have a-"

"Try to think for me," Rouge was now kneeling beside her. The intensity of her beauty just flowed about her, making Amy extremely nervous. "He's a black hedgehog. Red eyes. Kind of a jerk."

Amy slowly looked away from the bat and down at the ground, trying hard to remember someone who would fit that appearance. A sudden memory strongly hit her in the head.

That black hedgehog! The one who knocked her out while she was talking to him about how she needed to catch a taxi back home! The one who caused her head ache!

"Oh!" she gasped. "Oh, yeah. He was a real jerk. I tried to make a nice conversation with him, but he just kept looking at me like I was an alien or something. And then he hit me really hard on the head and now I'm here."

"You really need to take a breath when you talk."

"Sorry," Amy flashed her soft emerald eyes at her while whispering. "I'm sorry. You seem to be irritated."

The bat looked into her eyes, and found herself suddenly feeling very, very calm. "It's uh...fine. I'm just trying to figure you out."

"Why?" Amy questioned. "That Shadow guy is the reason I'm here, right? He probably got scared after knocking me out and brought me to this cave so people wouldn't accuse him of a crime. They probably thought it was a domestic squabble and ignored it. They probably thought he was just an abusive boyfriend and brought me home so he could give me a good talking to. But he really wasn't. He brought me here so when I woke up, he'd take me back to my apartment, right? Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he's crazy. Maybe he wanted to make me his cave queen and make cave babies with me. Right? But, no. He's going to take me home now, right? Or you will, right?"

The bat blinked her eyes, trying to figure out what the hell she just heard. "Look, uh...you have quite an imagination."

"I read a lot."

"Uh huh...well," the bat stood up while still looking at her. "You just wait here. I'm going to go get Shadow."

"So you guys can take me home, right?"

"Uh, sure. Let's go with that..."

* * *

**Hahaha. :) Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far, everyone! This chapter is a bit short, too. But I'm trying here. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

"She's a loon!" Rouge's voice rang through Shadow's ears. He didn't even bother to open his eyes and he was leaning against a tree. "Her eyes can hypnotize you, she talks too much, and doesn't even make sense."

Shadow felt himself almost smile. Almost. "She's kind of cute, though. The weird ones usually are."

"Ugh!" The annoyed grunt that released from the bat's mouth made his almost smile turn into a smirk. He loved that sound. "Shadow, she thinks you want to make cave babies."

His eyes popped open. "Cave babies?"

"Just go talk to her."

Shadow sighed. "Not until she changes."

Rouge glared at him. "Why, because you can't handle her how she is now?" And then she started laughing. "If she's going to be your cave queen, you're going to have to love all of her forms."

"Cave queen?"

She gave him a stern look and pointed at the cave. He sighed. Shadow was a sigher, you know. "Looks like I'm not getting out of this, huh?"

She shook her head, her finger still pointed to the cave behind her.

"Mmhm. I like that stubbornness. I might have to make _you_ my cave queen."

"Your sarcasm kills me, Shadow. It really does."

He gave her a wink, and pretended to skip off to the cave. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Jackass," she muttered. "When will I find one who isn't?"

* * *

The ebony hedgehog walked slowly through the entrance of the shabby cave Eggman had 'given' them. A hotel would have been nice.

His eyes focused on Amy Rose, who was watching the fire, her back facing his. She was clutching her knees to her chest. Afraid to alarm her because of the uncertainty she might grab him and toss him into the flames, he gave a gentle cough. She turned her head to look at him.

"Are you here to take me home?"

That soft voice. There was something about it he didn't trust. He walked over to her and sat right beside her, her green eyes following him the whole way. "Listen, there's a reason I brought you here."

The pink hedgehog waited for his response with curious eyes. Shadow was at a sudden loss for words. How was he suppose to tell her she her because she supposedly was going to get killed while helping out with a crime for three criminals? Before he could say anything, Amy Rose smiled brightly.

"Oh wait, I know why I'm here! You took me away to an isolated place to help me with my problem."

Shadow looked at her. Then he took a deep sigh. "Yes," his eyes burned into hers. "I'm here to...help you."

"Yay!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "The doctor said you would. He said he was going to send someone as soon as he found a person he trusted!"

The ebony hedgehog froze as her hug tightened. He didn't like this..closeness. This gesture. Her happiness. His lie. "You're going to have to let go of me."

She immediately did, and then smiled brightly at him. "So is the bat your girlfriend?"

"What? No."

"Really? She was acting really jealous when I told her I knew who you were. Does she know about us?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Why are you whispering?"

"In case she's listening."

Shadow almost laughed. Almost. "You don't need to worry. She's not my girlfriend. That's repulsive."

"But she's like, really pretty."

"No," Shadow shook his head. "It's not her looks that repulse me. It's the idea of-..." He paused, wondering why he was giving personal information to a stranger. A stranger with multiple personalities. A stranger who was going to die in order for him to benefit. A stranger who believed he would help her.

Amy leaned in close to him, her eyes filled with fascination this time. "The idea of what?"

"It's nothing," Shadow shook his head. "Forget it. Tell me about yourself."

"Well," Amy passionately flipped her hair over her shoulder. The gesture made Shadow almost smile. Almost. "My doctor told me that something must have happened in my life that effected me. I try so hard to remember, but I can't. He believes I'm uknowingly suppressing it, and that's why he hired you. But you probably knew that already, huh?"

Shadow searched her eyes, the gleaming hope in them making him feel a tad nervous. He sighed quietly. "Yes. He told me about that. Go on."

"Well, whatever this event was, caused me to have three different personalities. And all three of them are aware of the other. It's weird. I hear them talking to me right now. The mean one wants to hurt you again."

The mean one must refer to the one that stepped on his foot earlier. "I want to hurt her, too," he muttered. And then a little louder, he added, "Wait? A third one?"

"Uh huh," Amy looked at him, the flames were starting to go out. "She doesn't show up too much. I like her the best. The doctor does, too."

"Why's that?" Shadow was truly interested.

"She's the most beautiful out of us, she's loved, she's funny and strong...She makes so many people happy. I see the world through her eyes and it's a lovely place. She even has her own family that she can't see all the time."

Shadow was lost. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why do you think she's the most beautiful? I thought you don't change the way you appear."

"It's her eyes," Amy smiled sadly. "Our eyes and attitudes are the only thing that changes. I've seen them in the mirror. She has happier eyes then us. That's what makes her so stunning."

Shadow studies this pink hedgehog very carefully. There was something very sorrowful about her. His voice came out in a whisper. "You said she has a family? That should be your family too, right?"

"Cream and Vanilla. They're rabbits. Obviously not related to her, but they love her so much. The third personality was the original out of all of us, so something happened to her that created me and the other one. I guess she left home and now lives in my apartment. I consider that my apartment because I'm the personality that's most present in it. Except sometimes the mean one does, too. She likes pancakes."

Shadow tried very closely to follow along. Hell, he knew he was no therapist, but in order to keep up the charade, he had to get down to what was up with this girl. He had to get her to trust him. "I see. Continue."

"Whenever her personality comes out, she leaves the apartment immediately and heads back to Cream and Vanilla's house. Boy, do they love her," Amy sighed dreamily. "They seem to understand there is seriously something wrong with her. With us. But when she knows she's about to change, she hugs them tightly goodbye, and disappears once again. They all get real sad."

"How does she know she's changing?"

"Her head starts hurting, and then her eyes tear up. And then..she's gone. It's either me, or the mean one. I keep thinking I'm going to change any time soon after you hit me so hard. But it's just the pain from the blow."

Shadow laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm...sorry about that."

"How come you took me away like that? If you told me who you were, I would have followed."

Shadow didn't reply. He just watched the final flame blow out.

"You're acting like you're a criminal who kidnapped me so I can be an accomplice or something."

He immediately looked at her, and she started laughing hard. "How ridiculous would that be?"

* * *

"You have no idea what we're in for," Shadow dropped onto the grass beside Rouge, who had her feet in the water from a flowing lake. "And I don't either."

"You guys took a long time in there," Rouge winked at him. "Am I going to be a cave aunt?"

"Shut up."

She laughed. "No, but seriously, what do you mean?"

"There's a lot more to her than what I thought."

As Shadow explained to her everything he had just learned about the Rose, and how he lied to her about what he is, her eyes were wider than the widest thing you could think of. Not really. But they were wide.

"Although that was very idiotic of you, I can see why you had no other choice," Rouge looked over at the cave. "That poor girl."

Shadow sighed. The two watched the water flow smoothly by their feet for a few minutes.

"Hey, Shadow?"

"Yeah?" He didn't take his crimson creations off of it.

"Do yourself a favor. Please don't get attached."

No reply.

"You're going to get hurt in the end."

Nothing.

"Excuse me," the two whipped their heads around at the same time to a voice full of sass. "Some food would be nice."

"Is that the bitchy form?" Rouge whispered.

"No, she's right next to me."

"Watch it."

"Yes, that's the bitchy form. You can handle her. She'll probably break my foot if I go near here."

Rouge waved, over-exaggerating. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Oh, princess. As your loyal servants, we will work our asses off just to find you a berry or two."

Amy Rose snorted. "I think you two look like a couple of loyal pets instead of servants. But whatever floats your boat."

Shadow scowled while Rouge laughed. "If you want some entertainment, we can watch Shadow try to catch some fish for us."

"What?"

"Shh, go along with it."

"Oh yeah," Amy rolled her eyes. "Like that thing could do anything."

Rouge laughed some more while Shadow glared at her. "What? I actually kind of like her."

* * *

As the smoke from a fresh burning fire raised up into a moonlit sky, Shadow glared, and glared hard. He grunted, he groaned, he moaned, he rolled his eyes, he cursed. Rouge and the mean Amy Rose had become best friends in mere minutes. They were hanging out by the water, laughing at some jokes they shared about him.

After hours of soaking fur, falling in, and many cuts, he finally managed to catch some fish. They didn't even thank him for it. "Hurry up with that cooking," Rouge called. "You're making me ten years older over here."

Shadow kept his patience. He tried so very hard to keep his patience. Once the fish was ready however, he lost it.

"Dig in," he called as sweet as possible.

The two females came over and examined the fish. Rouge seemed to enjoy it, but Amy had a look of disgust on her.

"What?" Shadow's eyes narrowed. "You wanted it, so eat it."

"I never said I wanted it. I hate fish. Go find me some berries."

Shadow threw his arms up in air in frustration as Rouge laughed. "Just do it, hun. You don't want to drive her away."

Being over-powered by females was very embarrassing, and a shot to his pride. Angrily, he picked up a nearby bucket Eggman left randomly there. Funny, how that man left him that and firewood and nothing else. He stomped off, cursing every bit of the way.

* * *

The ebony hedgehog scanned the 'campsite', seeing nobody there. He cursed to himself. "That bitch fell asleep." He threw the bucket into the air and watched as the berries rolled in all different directions. One, in particular, touched the heeled foot of Amy Rose.

"For your information," she eyed him. "I wasn't asleep. You just didn't see me."

Shadow glared at her. "Well, you can eat your damn berries now."

Amy Rose let out a laugh. It was almost musical. "You're funny. I had the fish."

"WHAT!"

"Don't lose your patience, now." Amy winked at him.

Shadow's breath was becoming short, and he felt as if he was going to explode. He was usually calm. In fact, he was always calm. But this side of Amy Rose really tested him.

The two had a staring contest for what seemed to be half an hour until Amy started to saunter towards him. "You know, you'd actually be kind of cute if you weren't so dumb."

Shadow's eyes were like daggers now. Even Rouge knew not to mess with him when he was like this. She was an inch away from his face.

"You have that annoying one in the palm of your hands," it looked as if she was going to kiss him as she whispered to his lips. "But I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

He wasn't even impressed with the temptation of her voice. "Oh, yeah? What am I trying to do?"

"You're trying to get rid of us. You want that_ perfect_ one."

"What are you talking about?"

"They've all been trying to make us go away. Those rabbits, her boyfriend-"

"Her boyfriend?"

"He's out of the picture now."

Shadow was lost once more. Amy only told him about Vanilla and Cream, not a boyfriend. "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out. But let me tell you," she leaned in even closer than she was before, if that was even possible. "You're going to wish you had us around when you see she doesn't want you." She kissed him passionately on the cheek and walked away to the cave.

Shadow, in a state of shock, blinked a few times. He's not sure why but a sudden anger rushed through him. "Those berries were poisonous, by the way! You should have ate one!"

* * *

**Hahaha. :) A bit longer than others which I am happy about. Added two because I might have to take a break for a bit. Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! **

**Introducing: Eggman! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Amy Rose had her back against the inner walls of the cave as she watched Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat sleep. They were both passed out around the fire; the top of their heads touching. As she watched sparks flicker off the flames, she had the urge to throw the ebony hedgehog into it.

_"What do you hate him so much?" _The voice of the naive personality, the one that annoyed her so much, popped up in her mind. She cringed.

"Shut up."

_"There is no reason...he's trying to give us a happier life," _the voice was on defense mode.

Amy scoffed. "You're an idiot. Only one of us is going to exist. And even you should know who that is going to be."_  
_

The voice was quiet for awhile. _"You don't know that for sure. You're lying." _

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you honey?" The pink hedgehog sent a sharp glare in the direction of the sleeping black hedgehog. "I don't know about you, but I like being alive. I like existing. And he's going to kill us."

_"You're lying!" _The voice shrieked, and Amy held her head in her hands. Struggling with that loud noise still ringing about through her mind, she stood up, head still in hands.

"No, I'm not. And I'm going to take care of him before he takes care of us." The pink hedgehog began to extend her shaking hands towards Shadow.

_"NO!" _The voice yelled. _"I WON'T LET YOU!"_

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Amy's hands went immediately back to holding her aching head as she dropped down on her knees. Shadow and Rouge sat up straight as they heard her screams and looked at her like she was some kind of monster. "YOU MESS UP EVERYTHING! You..mess up..everything." Her hands moved slowly down to her eyes and she began crying quietly.

Shadow looked at her now with pity, but dared not to say anything. He glanced over at Rouge, who seemed to be doing the exact same.

Gently, the pink hedgehog's hands dropped down to her sides; the soft, sad green eyes slowly looking up at Shadow. She gave him a small smile. "Sorry..I was having a nightmare."

The albino bat rolled her eyes, and made an annoyed grunt. "Ugh. You ruined my beauty sleep because of a damn nightmare?"

"Sorry," Amy repeated, still not taking her eyes off of the black hedgehog. "You guys can go back to sleep. Everything will be alright."

Rouge immediately laid back down and closed her eyes, while the hedgehogs looked at each other for a long while. His crimson eyes searched all over her face, and she knew he could sense her lies. She gave him a nervous smile.

"Go back to sleep, Shadow. It'll be okay. I'll be okay."

Shadow gave her one last glance before he laid back down. Amy made sure he closed her eyes before she whispered:

"I hope."

* * *

The chirping of birds greeted Shadow's ears as he moaned slightly. He was still a bit irritated that Eggman had given him a cave to sleep in. It was all so weird to him. He suddenly felt a lot of pressure on his stomach and opened his eyes slowly. Soft green eyes were looking back.

"Uh," Shadow blinked. Their noses and foreheads were touching. "Good morning."

Amy Rose giggled, and he felt the vibration of it all over his torso. She was sitting on him, her hands on his chest. "What are we doing today? This is so exciting, it's like I'm on an adventure or something!"

"Ugh," Shadow closed his eyes tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just not use to happiness early in the morning."

Another vibration as she laughed, "Oh, silly hedgehog! Open up your eyes so I can tell you a secret."

The tired hedgehog barely opened his lids. "What's the secret?"

"I'm not telling you unless you add a bit more enthusiasm to your voice."

"That word isn't part of my dictionary," he shut his eyes again.

"Oh," Amy's voice was hushed. "That's so sad. Whoever wrote the dictionary you own must have been too lazy to finish it. Did you buy it off of Ebay? You can't always trust some things people sell on there."

Shadow opened his eyes and gave her a blank stare. "No...Amy. I didn't mean an actual...Nevermind," he sat up straight, causing Amy to slid off him. They were now sitting criss-crossed in front of each other. "Where's Rouge?"

"Who?"

"The bat."

"Oh," Amy grinned brightly. "She went for a walk. She said to tell you that she'll know about the 'plans' when she comes back."

He mentally cursed the bat for leaving him here to entertain a girl who was screaming at herself last night. He studied the pink hedgehog in front of him for a bit. She looked extremely well rested for someone who probably didn't sleep more than an hour. "Will you tell me what happened last night?"

A blush covered her whole face, and she looked down at the ground. "I told you," she whispered. "I had a nightmare."

"Don't lie to me or yourself," Shadow warned. "It's not going to help you get better."

Amy let out a very sad and quiet sigh while looking back up at him. "She wants to kill you."

"Excuse me?"

"She wants to kill you."

"You're going to have to speak up."

"She wants to kill you."

"That's what I thought I heard the first time," Shadow rested his chin on his hands. "You're a little confused, dear. Rouge can get bitchy, but-"

"No!" Amy shook her head. "Not Rouge. The mean one!"

"That can still be Rouge."

"IT'S NOT ROUGE!" She grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Amy Rose wants to kill you. Not me, but...well, you know what I mean. Last night I saw what she was trying to do and heard what she thought about you and I stopped her from throwing you into the fire."

Shadow blinked once. Twice. A third time. He was trying to absorb what she just said. "She wanted to...throw me into the fire?"

"Yeah, pretty barbaric huh?" Amy looked at him sadly. "But you don't have to worry about a thing. I promise I will keep her away from you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

The ebony hedgehog studied her over once more. This personality was very weak, emotionally hurt, and something else he couldn't quite detect. But she was extremely loyal. She didn't even know Shadow. But she trusted him because he said he was going to help her find out who she truly is. He was a liar, though. He wasn't planning on helping her at all.

And that made him sick to his stomach.

"Look," Shadow sighed. "Amy Rose, you don't need to protect me from anything. I'm perfectly fine handling my own. Now, remember how Rouge told you about my plans? I'm not really here to-"

The sniffling nose that came out of her made him froze. She wiped a single tear out of her eye.

"Remember how you told me you cry when you're going to change?"

She nodded.

"Are you about to change now?"

"No," her voice cracked. Tears were pouring out. "I don't have a headache."

"I see," Shadow tried as hard as he could to ignore the fact that Amy Rose was crying. As established before, he hated tears. "Well, there's something I need to tell you. I'm not-"

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Shadow didn't know what to do with this slender Rose, so his arms were awkwardly just hanging free. "Oh, Shadow," she cried onto his shoulder. "I'm so thankful the doctor sent you to me. I was so isolated before you came along. Nobody wanted to help."

The ebony hedgehog found himself once more at a lost for words. The doctor did send him to her. A criminally insane doctor. So that part was true, right? He wrapped his arms around her back. "I understand your isolation." All too well, he added mentally.

Amy looked into his crimson orbs with a tired smile. "There's a quote in one of the books I read."

"What is it?"

"When you find yourself cocooned in isolation and despair and cannot find your way out of the darkness, remember that this is similar to the place where caterpillars go to grow their wings."

* * *

Rouge the Bat finally landed to the shabby campsite where her partner in crime (literally) and bait (or accomplice) (or insane asylum patient) should be.

All she saw was an ebony hedgehog deep in thought leaning against his usual tree.

"Hey, there," she eyed him. "Did you finally tell her what's going on?"

"I'm a fucking butterfly," he muttered.

"Shadow, what in the hell are you talking about?"

"Caterpillars," he finally looked away from the body of water they all enjoyed so much and directly at her. "Butterflies. We're all living in a damn cocoon."

"Shadow," Rouge touched his forehead to make sure he didn't have a temperature. "Are you sick?"

"No."

"Did she give you crazy?"

"No."

"Well," Rouge crossed her arms over her chest. "I finally figured out what we're doing. And trust me, it'll benefit all three of us. Except Amy of course."

"I can't do it."

The albino bat looked at him in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I can't do it," she searched his red eyes to see if he was lying. To her shock, he was serious. "I can't hurt her."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Damn it, Shadow! I told you not to get attached!"

"Listen, Rouge," the ebony hedgehog put one of his hands on her smooth cheek and his voice became a whisper. "If I don't help that girl, she is going to be miserable the rest of her life."

She grabbed his hand and took it off her face angrily. "Why do you care what happens to her? She's a useless, random girl you picked up off the street. There's no way in hell you're going to help her become anything more than that."

"That's very true," the two jumped quickly to the voice that was coming from behind them. "And I can't risk having you guys _not _going through with this. One of you is bound to rat me out. Now, go through with this, or I will kill you both on the spot."

Shadow shot a glare at Rouge, feeling deeply betrayed. "What?" She whispered harshly at him. "I didn't know he was following me."

The ebony hedgehog and Dr. Eggman had a stare-down while Rouge silently prayed that her only, and best, friend wouldn't be stubborn and just agree to go through with this.

"Shadow," Rouge whispered once more. "I love you. Just work with us. There's a chance Amy might not get hurt."

The black hedgehog decided to agree. Either way, they were both going to be in danger. "I will work with you, Doctor."

"DOCTOR?" A pink head popped out of the cave and was grinning wildly.

"Oh dear God," Rouge looked at her with wide eyes. "Stay inside!"

"Oh, Shadow!" Amy Rose came running, nearly tripping on the heels she hadn't taken off since she first put them on. She made a stop next to Eggman, her eyes on him. "You didn't tell me you were bringing another doctor for me!" She wrapped her arms around the scientist.

Well, almost.

"Get her off me, get her off me!" Eggman said in disgust. "It's too happy!"

* * *

**Hahaha. :) Oh, dear. Now Eggman has a chance to go insane. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Introducing: Knuckles!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Regarding that awful display earlier," Eggman glared at Shadow. The afternoon sun was beating down on them while they stood face to face. "You're making it very hard for me to trust you."

Shadow rubbed his temples and sighed. "Look, Doctor. The girl that I found isn't normal."

"It's the pink hair, right?"

"...No."

"The whole being overly happy thing?"

"No-..well, maybe," Shadow looked into the Dr. Eggman's beady eyes. Angry beady eyes. "Have you ever heard about Multiple Personality Disorder?"

The mad scientist rolled his eyes. "That doesn't exist."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she has it. In fact, I know it. You see how she's a sad-kind-of-happy one minute? She's angry and devious the next."

Eggman raised his eyebrows, and then gasped loudly. "Damn it, Shadow! I know this wasn't part of my guidelines, but you weren't suppose to bring me back a pregnant woman!"

"What's up with you and Rouge always assuming that?" The annoyed hedgehog felt like punching something. "She's not pregnant. She has-"

"Oh, no," Eggman's eyes widened. "I remember her heels. A prostitute!"

"No!" Shadow rolled his blood colored eyes. "She has a personality disorder. Or some kind of mental illness. She's three people all inside one person."

The chubby evil man gave him a blank stare.

"I'll explain," Shadow sighed. "But you're probably going to see it yourself to truly believe me."

* * *

Rouge the Bat was more than annoyed with the fact that she had to take this pink thing on a walk with her. True, she did connect to her last night when she was someone else. But this Amy Rose? This one that hugged random fat men who claimed to be doctors? This one that always has something to say? This one who eats cereal?

She'd rather break her nails.

Grunting and huffing and ignoring the fact that Amy was behind her, she marched forward. Eggman had asked her to take the Rose away for a while so Shadow and him could talk in peace.

"Stupid Shadow," she muttered. "He can be so irritating at times."

"Rouge?"

The albino bat sighed, and glanced over her shoulder to look at the pink hedgehog with sapphire eyes. "What?" Her voice sounded very tired.

"Well," Amy scratched the back of her head. "I feel like I annoy you."

The bat stopped walking, causing Amy to stop to. She turned her whole body around so now the two were facing each other. She gave her a fake grin. "Whatever would you give that idea?"

The pink hedgehog gave her a weak smile. "I like you even if you don't like me. Even admire you, almost."

Rouge blinked a couple of times, a small blush almost forming on her. But she shook it off quickly and narrowed her eyes. "Do you think faking compliments helps you make friends?"

"Maybe," Amy laughed, and then got serious. "But I wasn't lying. Both you and Shadow are very attractive, which is why I thought you two were dating. And, I don't know. You're just so in control of everything and emotionally strong."

Rouge tried to hold back a smile, but she couldn't. "If only you were a man, sweetie."

"What?"

"Nothing."

They started walking again, Rouge about two steps ahead of Amy. The albino's thoughts were running wild. _It doesn't even seem like she has a personality disorder. It's like she's..._

_A child. _

_In a grown-up body that turns really bitchy at random times. _

_And wore heels with spikes on them. _

_And convinced Shadow he was apparently butterfly, which I still don't understand. _

_The kid could be...lovable. In an annoying sort of way. But there was something that this personality was hiding. Besides...well, two other ones. She seems... _

"ROUGE, LOOK OUT!"

The bat walked right into something red and fell on her side. "Oh, son of a..I broke a nail!" She observed her finger for a bit while her eyes noticed something.

Shoes.

Attached to red legs.

Attached to a body.

Her eyes continued to move up.

Attached to a neck.

Attached to a face.

With purple eyes looking down at her in confusion.

"HEY!" Amy came stomping over to the red echidna and glared at him. "Apologize to my friend!"

Friend?

"Friend?" Rouge looked at like she was , how distasteful it is to say that word when she actually really was...well, nuts.

The pink hedgehog ignored her and pointed her index finger against the echidna's chest. "Do you have any idea who this woman is? She is Cave Queen Rouge."

"Oh no," the bat covered her face in her hands and muttered, "Someone shut her up now."

"Cave Queen Rouge, huh?" she heard the echidna let out a chuckle. "And who are you? The Forest Queen?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"Whoever heard of a 'forest' queen? How stupid is that?"

"Whoever heard of a cave-"

"Apologize to her, or it's off with your head!" There was male laughter. "Are you laughing? Why do you think causing harm to the sacred queen is so funny?"

Rouge looked up from her hands and gave Amy a 'duh' look. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Shh!" Amy loudly whispered down to her. "It's the only way we'll get respect."

The bat rolled her eyes and began to stand up, when her new pink friend pushed her back down. "Did you just knock me back down?"

"Did you just knock her back down?" The echidna was suppressing laughter.

"Shh!' Amy repeated, the same whispering voice. "He's suppose to help you up, not yourself."

The echidna suddenly reached down to offer Rouge his hand. The albino bat accidentally found herself admiring how strong it looked for a second, and then shook that thought away. She grabbed it while he pulled her up. "I'm Knuckles, by the way. Are you hurt, Cave Queen Rouge?"

Rouge saw that she was still holding his hand. She dropped it, fuming. "You're lucky I didn't break my hand! What were you doing standing in the way?"

Knuckles easily returned the anger-filled voice. "Why the hell were you not paying attention to where you were going? Isn't that something they teach you queens at a young age? How to walk right, those books on your head and everything?"

* * *

"You can't seriously believe I'm some damn 'cave queen'!"

Amy watched in satisfied amusement as the two bickered back and forth. "This is so cute," she said outloud. "Like Romeo and Juliet."

_"It's not even close," _a mean voice retorted inside her head.

"Yes it is!"

_"No it's not. You haven't even read it."_

"YES I HAVE!"

Knuckles and Rouge were now looking at her, while exchanging looks of "what-the-hell-is-going-on".

_"The only book you read was about that stupid girl who compared her loneliness to a caterpillar."_

"And it was a very good book!"

"Is she-..is she talking to herself?" Knuckles asked the bat.

"You are more than right," she whispered back. "If you stick around for a bit you might see something very interesting."

_"Oh, look at me! I'm Amy Rose and I love being a butterfly and making people happy! I love cereal and sandwiches and pretty red dresses! I'm pretending to be in a good mood all the time when deep down I'm depressed!" _the voice turned from mimicking to normal. _"Now let a real person take control for once."_

The pink hedgehog let out a loud scream as she fell down on her knees, holding her head and tears welling up in her eyes. Knuckles began backing up slightly.

"I don't think I find this interesting..."

"Oh just wait," Rouge said, not taking her eyes off her. "There's more."

The two watched as Amy Rose stood up slowly, her eyes looking like wild green fires. "I'll get that crimson-eyed bastard."

"Did her voice change?"

She took off running extremely fast, leaving Rouge and Knuckles far behind. "Rouge!" The soft, original voice came crying out loudly for a change. "Follow me! Stop me from killing Shadow!"

Knuckles looked at her in horror as her voice suddenly changed back to a sassy tone. "Oh, shut up!"

"What the hell is going on here!"

It was at that moment Rouge the Bat could almost feel and understand the war Amy Rose was having inside her mind. Without taking another moment to think, she took off flying after the pink blur.

Knuckles, slowly getting out of his state of shock, shouted: "This isn't interesting! This is very, very disturbing! AND YOU MADE ME MISS THE TRAIN OUT OF HERE!"

"SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME, THEN!"

He did.

* * *

**Hahaha. Wanted Amy and Rouge to share a moment together. :) Thank for reading so far!**


End file.
